092314KateSeriad
carewornAstro1ogist CA began pestering taxidermizingAmaranthine TA at 21:41 -- 09:42 CA: Hey Katie baby 09:42 TA: Hello, Seriad. 09:42 CA: I met your daughet. 09:42 CA: *daughter 09:42 TA: Did you? 09:42 TA: Is she well? 09:42 CA: Also your son's dead/ 09:42 TA: Um. 09:42 TA: Already? 09:43 CA: Mhm 09:43 CA: Apparently he was hung by the planets consorts 09:43 CA: And Fate's fine yeah, a realy cutie patootie 09:44 TA: How in the world did he manage that? 09:45 CA: Hell if I know. But yeah. Corpse. 09:46 CA: Don't know why they didn't try kissing it though 09:46 TA: They... ugh. 09:46 TA: How stupid. 09:46 TA: Was he the one with that... Kikate fellow? 09:46 TA: Wasn't he supposed to be level headed and strong? 09:47 CA: Yeah. But he was also prone to be a jackass. 09:48 TA: Well, the jackassery exploded for her. 09:49 TA: him* 09:49 TA: Well, we don't really need someone that gung ho about getting killed. 09:49 TA: I'm not broken up about it. 09:49 CA: But the rest of these children seem pretty cool 09:49 TA: So, Fate is doing well? 09:50 CA: Yeah! 09:51 TA: Good. 09:51 TA: Is she competent? 09:51 CA: Uh... from what I can see, sure? Yeah. 09:51 TA: Good. 09:53 TA: And the rest of them? 09:54 CA: the highblood looking one seems decent. And the eyepatch girl... I did sylphy things on her. SHe's stubborn. 09:56 TA: Whose is she? 09:56 CA: Dani I think her name was 09:57 TA: Whose. No who. 09:58 CA: Uh... I don't know, I didn't ask. Bet her parents are dead though 10:00 TA: By all likelihood, yes. 10:04 CA: I'll ask next time I see her... 10:04 CA: Anyways 10:04 CA: I heard you're older and sexy now? 10:04 TA: I was sexy before. 10:04 TA: You wound me. 10:05 TA: But yes. 10:06 CA: Well, yes but now you're MATURE and sexy 10:07 TA: And you're too young for me. 10:08 CA: W-What?!?! >:O 10:09 TA: Am I doing it right? 10:10 CA: Yes, you're doing good darling. Are you beginning to forget how to hatedate in your advanced age? 10:10 TA: It's just been a while. 10:11 CA: Fuck you and your time shenanigans! 10:11 TA: They are fun shenanigans. 10:11 TA: And I will constantly fuck with you with them. 10:11 CA: Ohohohohoho 10:13 CA: That's hot. 10:13 TA: So you're on the planets now. 10:14 CA: I am 10:14 TA: Darn. 10:14 TA: I'm afraid I'm a bit deprived. 10:15 CA: Must be hard being so thirsty 10:16 TA: Shall I put you in a time bubble for many years and see how you feel afterward? 10:17 CA: But that's my secret. I'm always thirsty. 10:17 CA: Always 10:19 TA: Gross. 10:19 CA: heheheheh 10:21 TA: Very well, I'll see you whenever. 10:21 CA: Make it soon ;o 10:23 TA: I will not. 10:23 TA: For your suffrance. 10:23 TA: But for me... 10:23 TA: I'll see you soon. 10:23 CA: You're so mean. 10:23 TA: I know. 10:23 CA: Bye baby <3< 10:23 TA: Bye <3< -- carewornAstro1ogist CA ceased pestering taxidermizingAmaranthine TA at 22:24 --